A New Start, Thanks to a Summer Surprise
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: A strange road trip with three of our favorite professors and one newcomer leads Harry to discover more than he thought possible. What happens when he finds out he has relatives? ADMM, SS and new comer:AM, GWHP T for later chapters finished!
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Harry was lying on his bed at number 4 Pivet Drive reading the letter he had received at the end of the term for the fifteenth time. He had been waiting for what was to happen so long that he was beginning to question if the letter was even real. Hagrid had given him the letter just before he got on the train, but he was still wondering if the promise with in the letter could ever really happen.

The letter in question read…

_Harry,   
We know you do not wish to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, but we must insist that you stay at the residence for at least two weeks. At the end of these two weeks I along with three others will come to fetch you and bring you to a new residence and possibly new guardians. I a wait to see you in two weeks. _

_Until then,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Every time he read the letter Harry asked himself the same questions. _Why was Dumbledore coming? Who was coming with him? Who will be my new guardians? _It had now been two weeks and he was sure that something had happened with their plan and he was not going to be free from this prison. Sadden by the though of not leaving until September 1 Harry never noticed the headlights that pulled into the driveway or the four silhouettes that had gotten out of the car and were now walking through the rain to the door.


	2. The Rescue

Chapter2: The Rescue 

Harry hurriedly came down the stairs when he heard the knock and his Uncle yelling for him to make himself useful and open the door. As he opened the door Harry was greeted by four very wet hooded figures. "Don't just stand there Potter let us in." "Now Sev you know we don't want to scare him or the muggles. "I know that woman, but I'm soaking wet and would really like not to catch a cold." "Good point." "Harry would you please allow the four of us to come in?"

Bewilderedly Harry let the four figures in and as they took off their hoods he was greeted with the site of the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Potions Master, and a very beautiful woman in her early thirties. "P-Professor," Harry asked? "To which are you addressing," the young witch asked, "because we are all professors." "Uh, Dumbledore I guess," was his reply? "Yes Harry what is it," the headmaster asked? "Are- well- what…," "I think I understand," the young witch piped up, "You see Harry we're here to take you to your new home," she explained extending her hand in greeting, "I'm Alisia Natalie McDore, but until term starts you can call me Lis. I will be the new Potions Mistress because the headmaster has decided to allow Professor Snape to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." "Oh, well nice to meet you," Harry replied shaking her hand, "So I'm really going to leave?" "Yes you are Harry. Have you finished packing yet," McGonagall calmly asked. "Not really," he replied sheepishly, "you see I wasn't so sure if any one was really coming, so I haven't packed anything yet. "That's understandable," Albus calmly replied," Why don't you go up with Professor McDore and quickly pack your things while Professor Snape, McGongall, and I speak with your Aunt and Uncle." "Okay," he said walking up the stairs. "I'd be delighted," was all Alisia said as she followed him up.

As Harry and the Professor made their way up to his rooms, Harry began to reflect on what he had just seen in the hallway. _This is so strange._ He thought to himself._ I didn't know the Professors even knew how to dress as muggles. Wait! Why are they dressed as muggles?_

Indeed it was a very strange sight to behold. Dumbledore had forgone his outrageous wizarding robes for khakis, a blue polo shirt, and brown Dockers. His hair and beard were also shorter. Professor McGonagall was wearing a simple black skirt, red cardigan set, and black heels. Her hair was out of its customary bun and in a French braid that went to the middle of her back. Professor Snape had forgone his black robes for a pair of jeans, gray T-shirt, light black jacket, and black Dockers. His hair Harry noticed seemed to be newly washed and slicked back into a ponytail.  
The new Professor Harry noticed was extremely beautiful with dark auburn curls pulled from her face with a dark green bandana, twinkling green eyes, and smooth porcelain skin. She was of medium height and slender wearing designer jeans a dark green cardigan set, and black cross-trainers. She looked a little like Professor McGonagall and something about her reminded him of Dumbledore, but what he couldn't get out of his head was the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. It was during this reverie that Alisia noticed Harry wasn't packing at all but staring at her.

"So where should we start," she asked snapping him back to reality, "we need to hurry because we have a long way to go." "Uh yeah okay," he replied as he haphazardly began throwing items into his trunk, "So where are we going?" "To my home in Edinburgh and will be traveling as muggles the whole way so we won't be using any magic. Will also be stuck in a car the whole time," she replied as she picked the lock on Hedwig cage open and let her out. "Oh okay," he said closing the lid of his trunk, "I'm ready professor." "Fantastic," she exclaimed letting the owl out of the window, "I figured we could just let her make it to the new place on her own. So let's go meet the others." "Alright," he replied grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage and following the professor down the stairs. They met up with the others as a few good-byes were exchanged between Harry and the Dursleys. As Harry and the four Professors climbed into the station wagon and drove away from number 4 Pivet Drive, the young couldn't shake the feeling that this would be one summer he would never forget!


	3. 4 to 1

Chapter 3: 4 to 1 

Harry woke up the next morning startled to find he was in a car. As he opened his eyes and the memories of the night before sunk in he realized that the car was stopped in front of a petrol station. "Good to see your up sleepy head," McGonagall laughed, "did you sleep well?" "Yeah actually I did," he said stretching as well as he could in the backseat, "so where is everyone else?" "Oh Professor Snape is just there filling the gas tank," she replied gesturing to the side of the car, "And Alisia and the headmaster are in the station getting all of us some breakfast and snacks." "Oh okay," he said leaning back in his seat, "so how long will we be in car for professor?" "I would imagine we could be in the car for two or four days. We will be alternating the driving responsibilities so we should get to Star Cottage relatively quick," she explained as the others got back into the car and they headed off again.

"Well I say it's very lucky we found the lemon drops Headmaster. Who knows what would happen if you had to wait till we got to my house to get them," Alisia said as she handed a few of the sweets to Dumbledore. "I would rather not thank about something so horrible, he chuckled. "I think it might do you some good to not eat so many of those infernal sweets," Snape quipped from his backseat. "I wouldn't think it would do me any good Severus," Dumbledore replied as he turned the radio on from his driver's seat. Though Harry expected the radio to be turned to a muggle station he didn't expect to find that McGonagall and McDore were actually very good singers and seat dancers!

_You took be off to Boston, put a baby on my knee, left me to dangle dingle so far from Tennessee. Now Patrick might've been one, but you ain't been no Saint. But a good ole Irish bot they say will always have his drink…_

As the two witches finished their song, McGonagall turned the radio off and turned around to address the others. "I love that song," she said looking at Alisia. "I do to! I just love American songs," she exclaimed. "What are you staring at Potter," Severus asked looking at the boy he was staring Bug-eyed at the two female professors? "I didn't know you could sing Professor McGonagall, or that you even knew any muggle songs," he said. "I'm sure there is a lot you don't know about your professors," Alisia replied, "Hogwarts Professors are very quiet and private people." "I believe we have very good reason to not share our private lives with the dunderheads," Snape snapped. "Now Severus," Albus chastised. "Do you really have to start this now," Minerva sighed. "Oh mind your manners Sev," Alisia snapped back, "I've warned you once and if I have to get on to you one more time well you can just guess." The professor never elaborated what her punishment would be but rather left it for speculation as Severus turned to the window and mumbled, "4 to 1 damn this bloody mission."


	4. Some Things Do Not Go Unnoticed

Chapter 4: Some Things Do Not Go Unnoticed 

For several hours the little station wagon was very silent before Dumbledore declared it to be time for lunch and pulled into a small roadside café. "Alright everyone get out and go straight to the restroom and then we'll see about getting a table," McGonagall replied as she stepped out of the car and stretched. Not needing to be told twice, Harry quickly excused himself from the others and practically ran into the restaurant. "How long do you suspect he has been holding it," Alisia chuckled falling in step with Dumbledore and McGonagall? "I haven't the foggiest but I would believe it best not to mention it again," he replied as he also walked into the restroom followed closely by Snape. "Indeed," McDore replied as she and McGonagall walked into the women's facilities.

"So where exactly are we headed to," Harry asked as they sat at a table? "You will be staying at my house in Leith, just outside of Edinburgh. It has an excellent view of the night sky, which is why I named it Star Cottage," Alisia explained. Harry nodded in understanding as he turned his attention toward their waitress and gave his order. The waitress then turned to Albus who ordered for himself and Minerva, and Severus who ordered for himself and Alisia. The five sat in a relatively calm silence till the waitress returned with their drinks. "So am I to stay with Professor McDore all summer," Harry asked while sipping his coke? "Officially you are only staying for a week. After that you have a hearing at the ministry that will determine your new home and guardianship," Albus calmly explained. "And until you are safely in your new home, I'm sorry to stay you are stuck with the four of us," Alisia laughed. "I don't think our company is that bad," Minerva retorted. "Nor do I," Alisia corrected herself, "but you must remember dear deputy that we are grown people and may not be who a young teenager like Harry wants to spend time with. This revelation caused all but Snape to laugh and greatly eased the mood.

"So does that mean I really won't have to go back to the Dursley's, and I can stay with whom ever I want," he asked hopefully? "Partially," Albus chuckled but upon seeing his confused look he continued, "you won't have to go back, but you can't choose whom ever you want." "Oh." "You see Harry, Albus had a talk with the Ministry and had quite a few strings pulled for you. They are willing to cancel the Dursley's guardianship of you, but you will not choose who your new ones will be. It will be decided from among those who have petitioned for your custody and the ministry will pick from the list passed on many different aspects as to which would be the best environment for you," McGonagall explained as their food arrived. "Oh okay, I guess that makes since," he said thoughtfully, "do you know who has petitioned for me Professor Dumbledore?" "As of yesterday when the ministry closed the list, I believe the names on it were the Weasely's, Professor McGonagall and company, and Professor McDore and company," Snape replied. "Does that mean that you two are married Professors," Harry asked the two women? "Uh, well yes it does," they replied as their hands slowly made their way under the table to clasp their husbands'.

Who's driving now," Harry asked as they walked back out to the car. "I am," Snape replied as he and Alisia climbed into the front of the car and Harry, Minerva, and Albus climbed into the back. "So why are you two petitioning for me," Harry asked staring at the two women? "Well, I am because my husband I our sick of seeing you so depressed from living in a place like that," Alisia replied. "And I am because I care very much for you Harry," McGonagall replied. "But I thought you didn't like to show favoritism to your students Professor," he grinned. "I don't, but we're not at school now are we Harry," she smiled. "Touché Professor." He replied turning toward the window.

The group rode in silence for several minutes before Alisia turned the radio back on. Turning it to a classical station she started a very heated debate over who wrote the actual piece that was being played. "I sat it is Mozart's," said Snape. "You're wrong Severus it's Chopin's," McGonagall explained. "I believe you are both wrong, my dear," Albus said as he gently patter the professor's knee, "for you see the piece is most definitely Schumann's." "Poppycock," she replied, "It is Chopin!" "NO it is Schumann." "Is not" "Is to" "Is not" "It is too!" "It is not!" "It is," he replied sticking his tongue out at her. "Would you both just shut up," Alisia exclaimed exasperatedly, "It amazes me to no end that the older you get the younger the two of you act! Besides that all three of you are wrong it is Tyckoskiy, specifically from his ballet Sleeping Beauty. Merlin help my sanity if any of our children ever act like you… oh dear," she gasped as she saw Harry's face in the mirror.

"Why would your children act like Professor McGonagall and the headmaster," he started till the realization of the words hit him, "unless… of course you're their daughter right?" "Uh yes," she replied. "And you two are married," he exclaimed pointing at the two sitting next to him. "Yes we are," Albus replied. " Well that explains her perfect posture, red hair, green eyes, and love of lemon drops. Not to mention the way all of you look and talk to each other," he said. "Are we that obvious," McGonagall exclaimed? "Well most the people think that you're just really good friends, but there are a few Gryffindors that have a bet going about whether you were with Snape or Dumbledore," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Have you taken apart in this bet," Alisia laughed. "Actually I just won! I said they had to be together and after what Professor McGonagall said last year when I was caught with the D.A. I kind of got the feeling you had a kid too," he replied. "I don't remember saying anything that would give that away," McGonagall said. "No you didn't," Harry agreed, "but it was the way you looked and Professor Dumbledore when you asked if he would go to headquarters and the way he looked at you when he said no, that lead me to believe something more." "Oh," was all she said.

"Well now that you know Harry, I trust you will keep our secret and that you have many questions to ask," Albus replied. "Uh, that would be yes to both," Harry replied, "So how long have you two been married?" "Last March made it 44 years," Albus replied. "And what about you Professor McDore," he asked? "What about me," she asked unbuckling her seatbelt and turning around to face him? "Well you said you were married right? So who to and for how long," he pressed. Giving a small glance to her husband she took a deep breath and replied, "this Saturday I will be married fifteen years to the former Potions Master of Hogwarts." "What," he exclaimed, "you mean Snape! As in Professor Snape!" "Yes Potter I am married is it really that hard to comprehend," Snape asked looking in the rearview mirror? "W-w-well I-it's," he stammered, "this is just to bizarre. But Congratulations to both couples." "Thank you," they all replied. "So do you have any kids," he asked? "Not yet but we are expecting one by early February," Alisia smiled. "Well congratulations again," he replied, "So what about you Professor McGonagall do you have any more kids besides Alisia?" A strange look passed around the adults and Harry felt the mood drastically change as Albus gave his wife's had a reassuring squeeze as she began her explanation.


	5. The Family He Knew and Yet Didn't

Chapter 5: The Family He Knew and Yet Didn't 

"Yes, Harry, I did have other children. I in fact had two boys before I had Alisia," McGonagall said. "What do you mean you did have," he asked? "Sadly our oldest, Nacon Maxwell McDore, died when he was only three months old, and our second child died fourteen years ago on Halloween night," Dumbledore explained as his wife leaned into his comforting embrace. "I'm terribly sorry professors," he replied, but then the words started to sink in, "fourte- wait… Professor McGonagall what was your son's name?" She sniffed and wiped her tear-stained face before quietly saying, "James Marcus McDore Potter."

"What! Y-you mean to tell me you and Dumbledore are my grandparents and Alisia and Snape are my aunt and uncle," he screamed! "Yes to both," Alisia replied. "Well why in the name of Merlin was I sent to live in that hell hole with those people for the last fourteen years," he fumed? "Because of the blood protection form your mother Harry. It was your mother's blood that protected you not your father's. You needed her blood line to work and in all honesty we thought that with the fact your sister was dead and you were alone that the Dursley's would actually treat you descent. Plus we wanted you to have a normal life," Dumbledore calmly explained. "Well that didn't work to well now did it," he spat sarcastically. "Your right we were very mistaken. That's why mother and I told father that if you weren't taken away from this year we would come and abduct you," Alisia added. Harry lightly laughed at this as the group fell into a deep silence, as all were lost in their own thoughts. The car stay like this till twilight when horror struck!


	6. The Wreck

Chapter 6: The Wreck 

The car was five miles from Manchester when Harry's appetite decided to make itself known. "Uh sorry about that," he replied as he tried to tame his stomach. "Don't worry about it we're all hungry," McGonagall replied as she handed him a candy bar from her purse. "Thanks," he replied as he tore into it. "I would of thought you of all people Minerva would be against desert before supper," Snape quipped. "Being that he hasn't eaten since eleven this morning and it is now almost eight I think we can make an exception," she retorted. "He could have waited ten minutes. We're almost to town," he sniffed. "Oh Severus be nice to them," Alisia sighed, "It is rather late and we're all… Severus watch out!"

He swerved but too late to avoid the truck that smashed into their passenger side. The force caused the wagon to smash into a green mini-van, and as all three cars span out onto the side of the rode they narrowly missed hitting the others cars along the way. "Bloody Hell," Snape exclaimed as he wrenched himself from the steering wheel! He turned around asking, "Is everyone alright?" "I-I thank so," Minerva replied shakily. "A little banged up but nothing serious," Albus replied. "I think I'm alright," Harry said shaking some of the glass out of his hair, "wait a minute… where's Alisia?" "The others look around but could not see her till a small raven landed on the hood of the car and transformed into Alisia. "I'm okay," she replied as she climbed off the car, "I forgot to put my seatbelt back on and flew out of the windshield. Thank Merlin for being an animagus!" "I should say so," Albus replied as he and the others crawled out of the side of the car to assess the damage done to all the cars and people.

For several minutes Harry was left alone next to the car as the Snapes went to check on the truck and the Dumbledores to the mini-van. _'I just can't believe it,'_ he thought to himself, _' my grandparents are two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world and my uncle is my Potions Master! Will the magical world ever cease to surprise me?' _At this point he looked over to see Snape wildly screaming and gesturing to the couple in the red truck scaring them out of their wits, till Alisia whispered something in his ear that immediately made him calm down. _'No,'_ he chuckled to himself, _'I guess they never will. But still what do I do now? Do I welcome them or not?' _

Alisia angrily walking past him and calling him to join her at the trunk of the car promptly pulled Harry out of his muse. As he walked over to join her he could here her continually ranting about the other people in the truck. "Of all the idiotic things too… never in all my days have I seen… those stupid muggles… Oh if I wasn't so mad I… well any way here Harry take this to Severus please," she said handing Harry a small cell phone and taking a black medical bag from the car headed toward the others in the mini-van. As Harry walked toward the Professor he decided that having all of them as a family might not be such a bad thing after all. He decided he would wait and see how it went.  
"Here you go Uncle Severus," Harry replied handing the Professor the phone. "What… oh thank you P-Harry," he said curtly as he began to dial a number, "You can go back to the others if you wish." "Yes sir," he replied smiling at the flustered appearance he had invoked in his teacher as he walked over to his grandparents and Aunt.


	7. The Comment

**Chapter 7: The Comment**

"Well thankfully none of us were seriously injured," Harry heard the brunette woman from the van say as he stood next to Minerva. "Especially after those drunken fool collided into us," replied Alisia. "You mean their swerving had nothing to do with their car and the rammed into us because they were drunk," Minerva exclaimed as she instinctively put a protective arm around Harry? To Harry's surprise he actually liked the affection and proceeded to lean on her shoulder. "Yes mother they did, now could you please not distract me," Alisia replied as she turned back to the little girl she was tending to.

"Are you a doctor," the woman's husband asked? "Of sorts," she replied as she rubbed a potion on the girl's cut and gently wrapped a bandage around it. When she was finished with the girl and her two brothers, Alisia pulled three lollipops out of her bag and said, "You know you three were so brave letting me fix your boo-boo's that I'm going to give you a special treat." The three children thanked Alisia as she gave them the lollipops. "Is that all of you," she asked standing up and turning to the parents? They agreed and quietly watched as Alisia turned her attention to her own family. "Okay who's first," she asked? "I think Harry should be seen about first," Minerva replied. "Well, I think grandmother should Aunt Lis. After all it was only a few months ago she was in the hospital," Harry retorted. "I think Harry is right Minerva," Albus replied. "I'm afraid I must agree to," Alisia said as she proceeded to work on her mother.

As she was finishing patching up everyone from the cars, three police vehicle and two tow-trucks showed up. "Ah finally," Severus exclaimed as he stood up from his seat on the grass and walked over to talk with the police. "What are we going to do now," Harry asked Albus? "I'm not to sure my boy, but I hope we can get somewhere we can get something to eat soon," he chuckled. "Well the police are taking in those intoxicated insufferable idiots into custody, and the other two patrol cars are willing to take us into town to get a hotel room or," Severus replied turning to the other family, "they said they will take you back to your home." "That's wonderful," the man replied. "That sounds just fine to us," Albus replied clapping his hands as he and Minerva walked back to their car, "Harry, will you be a lad and come help Minerva and I with the bags?" "Yes sir," Harry replied quickly following the other two.

"You've got a real nice young man their," the woman commented, "and he's so polite. You must be very proud." "We are, thank you," Severus said as he hurried to help the others with the bags. "I'm very sorry but this whole experience has my husband a little rattled," Alisia explained. "That's understandable," the woman replied, "So were you five on your way to drop the boy off at his parents?" "No, sadly his parents died when he was very young and he has been living with his mother's sister. But they have not treated him very well, so my husband and I decided to get custody of him," Alisia sighed. "Oh how horrible, the poor boy," the woman exclaimed. "Well we do hope everything works out," the man replied as he, his wife, and children climbed into one of the patrol cars, "and it was nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you to," she said as they drove off. She then walked over to the other patrol car where her family was waiting for her and climbed in as the office drove them to a hotel in Manchester. As the car dropped the off the men walked with the bags as the ladies went to check-in, or at least try to!


	8. Room Choice

Chapter 8: Room Choice 

"I'm beat!" Harry exclaimed as they men sat the bags down. "I agree," Snape sighed. "I must say I do too," Albus chuckled. "I hope it doesn't take long to get the three rooms for everyone, so we can all get something to eat," Harry said as he looked up to see the two women walked back toward them. "Looks like we're about to find out," Albus replied as he stood up to greet the ladies.

"Well boys we have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" Alisia asked as she sat on the armchair her husband was currently occupying. "I believe I would rather have it in the order you received it," replied Snape. The other two also agreed. "Alright. The bad news is… there's a convention in town taking up all the hotels. Good news is this hotel still as rooms," she said. "What's so bad about it. Rooms is good right," Harry asked confused? "There's more to it Harry," replied McGonagall, "Apparently there are only two rooms left, and though they are right beside each other they are both queen beds." "So what do we do about Harry?" Snape asked and surprising Harry by sounding concerned. "The manager said he wound send a roll-a-way bed up to whichever room Harry stays in," Alisia explained. "So it's really up to you," McGonagall said turning toward Harry, "Do you want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle or grandparents?"

Harry looked between both couples and thought for a few minutes before he looked up at Alisia and Severus and said, "No offense to either of you, but I think I need sometime to get used to the idea of all of this. Especially 'Uncle Severus' so I think I would like to stay with the headmaster and the deputy." "We understand Harry," Alisia smiled as she patted him on the back, "I'll go tell the desk where to send the bed and I'll tell them to send up some supper too." "That sounds splendid!" Albus commented as he and Harry followed Minerva up the stairs, they we're half way up when the headmaster turned toward his son-in-law and asked, "Will you and Lis becoming up to talk after your supper?" "Yes sir," Severus bowed to the elder wizard. The man nodded and continued to follow his wife and grandson up the stairs.

"Are you disappointed in his choice?" Alisia asked her husband as they sat down in their room for supper. "Not really. You know I haven't really been that good of an uncle so far. To him I'm probably as bad as that Dursley," he sighed. "Oh don't worry. I think after seeing the way James treated you he feels bad and understands your sour mood a lit better now. You just have to find away to look past how much he reminds you of James and instead look at how wonderful a boy he is in his own right," she said as she started on her salad. "I suppose your right," he sighed diving into his pasta. "I usually am. By the way are you going to wear the pajamas father gave you for your birthday," she casually asked? "I wasn't planning on it," he said eyeing his wife. "I think you should. It would make father so happy, and it would give Harry a much needed laugh," she chuckle at the thought. "You love to make a fool out of me don't you," he said as he sighed defeat. "I live for it darling," she laughed giving him a small kiss on the lips before returning to her dinner.


	9. A Nighttime Request

A/N: thanks to my reviewers! I think this may have five or six more chapters to it.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Everyone knows what's what.

Chapter 9: A Nighttime Request

"So Harry, how's the bed," McGonagall asked as she walked out of the bathroom and Dumbledore walked in. "It's fine," he replied turning off the TV. "That's good," she said while towel drying her hair. The two quietly chatted about this and that when they heard a knock at the door. "Harry will you be a dear and get that please? It's probably Alisia and Severus," she replied tying back her long hair. "Of course Professor," he replied and opened the door to a very amusing sight.

There in the doorway stood Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts and ex-death eater, in yellow flannel pajamas covered with green snakes. "What are you wearing," he asked in between fits of laughter? "I'm glad you fined my choice of night wear so amusing Potter," he snapped as he and Alisia made their way in the room, "for your information these were a gift." "Who was crazy enough to buy you those," Harry asked taking a seat next to him on the couch? "Albus," the three professors replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"That explains why he's actually wearing them," Harry chuckled as the man in question walked out of the bedroom clad in nothing but red and gold boxers. "Nice to see you still show house spirit," Alisia retorted as she and the others continued to stare at the old man. "What," he started but upon realizing who was in the room cried, "bloody hell," and ran back into the bathroom. "I've never knew dad could get so flustered," Alisia laughed as Minerva took a pair of her husband's pajamas into the bathroom.

Five minutes later Albus came back out of the bathroom dressed in dark blue pajama bottoms and a light blue shirt and the meeting began. "So Sev and I decided that we would go to the car dealership down the road and buy a new car. And you three can spend the day roaming around the town," Alisia explained. "We'll leave after lunch tomorrow and with gas and bathroom stops we should get fairly close if not all the way to the cottage my early the next morning," Severus added. "Sound perfectly splendid to me," Minerva said as she finished braiding her daughter's hair. "I agree," replied Albus. "Me too," added Harry. "Well since that's settled…Sev and I will leave you three alone," Alisia replied kissing her parents goodnight and leaving the room.

"Are you terribly angry with us for keeping so much from you," Minerva asked later that night as they were climbing into bed? "Not so much," he sighed, "It's just that…. Well it's a lot you know." "Believe it or not Harry we really do understand," Albus replied, "but we hope you realize we had only your best intentions at heart. We really do love and care for you." "I think I do," he replied and then turned on his side to face them, "I know this is a huge secret that I can't tell anyone and your still my teachers but…well…can I…" "Can you what," Minerva asked? "Well when people aren't watching and during the summer…can I call you Grams and Granddad," he asked expectantly?

The two adults looked at the boy and then each other as they silently communicated. Then Minerva turned back to Harry with a big smile on her face and said, "If that's what you really want dear…" he shook his head, "then nothing would make us happier," she beamed. "Great," he smiled his first true one since school ended. "Now as both your head of house and grandmother it is my duty to inform you that if you do not go to sleep right now…we will not be going out tomorrow," she said in her best strict teacher voice, butt the effect was slightly muddled by her smile. "Yes Grams," he laughed rolling his eyes as they all fell into the first comfortable and peaceful sleep any of them have had in a while.

A/N: In case you all would like to know. Alisia was wearing black silk bottoms with a black camisil with a green snak on the hem. Minerva had on red silk pajamas. Harry was wearing blue flannel bottoms and a white t-shirt. Needless to say their pajamas were not particular to the story, but just to let you know what they were wearing.


	10. Arriving at Star Cottage

OKay so sorry but i've been swamped and had major writer's block. Hope you like the update!

remember...i own nothing!

**Chapter 10: Reaching the Cottage**

"What exactly is a D.V.D player?" Minerva asked her daughter and son-in-law as the family was driving down the roads of Scotland.

"It's a device that plays movies. Here put this on and watch," Alisia said handing a disk from a bag up front.

Minerva and Albus were sitting in the middle of the black mini van Severus and Alisia had just bought. Harry was in the very back.

"All right," Minerva sighed and placed the small disk in the contraption as her daughter instructed. The movie started and the three in the back were immediately entranced by _Dracula_.

"Amazing what a simple muggle contraption can do," Severus replied as he continued to drive.

"They've always been that way," Alisia said lightly and started reading from a baby name book.

The ride was relatively quiet as Severus drove on. By the end of the movie Minerva was asleep with her head on Albus' shoulder, Albus was asleep with his head on top of hers; and Alisia was sleeping curled up in her seat with the book on her chest. Severus and Harry were the only ones awake.

"So…you married my aunt," Harry said awkwardly.

"I think we established that already," Severus nodded looking at the mirrors to change lanes.

"Well so what'd my dad say when he found out?" Harry asked.

"He said if I ever hurt her he and the other Marauders would be a lot worse than they were at school."

"Oh," Harry said thinking about what he'd seen when they were practicing Occlumency.

"Which I guess didn't matter seeing as how her being accepted into my family was worse," Severus replied looking at the teen through the rear view mirror.

Nothing was said between the two for the rest of the ride. Thankfully though; they arrived at Star Cottage at 4pm that afternoon.

"Oh home sweet home," Alisia sighed as she climbed out of the car and stretched.

A large brown dog bounded up to her and jumped up licking her face. "Oh Brian honestly," she berated lightly and scratched his head. The dog barked and ran back around the house.

Climbing out of the back Harry smiled at his surroundings.

The cottage was of a dark wood and the shudders and door were a light red color. A flower, herb, and vegetable garden could be seen on the side and a large cliff dropped off from the other. A small barn/ shed was not far off and a fence was attached to it with four horses and 3 goats in it.

The house itself was simple and inviting with honeysuckle growing all over it and a swing on the porch. Smoke was emanating from the chimney and a light was on downstairs.

"Severus we didn't leave things on did we?" Alisia asked frowning.

"Not that I know of," Severus replied as he and the others drew their wands. Severus took point and walked up to the door ready to attack. His hand was on the knob when it opened and two children tackled him to the ground.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Severus growled pushing the two girls off of him and standing with a protective arm around his wife. Everyone stowed their wands and Harry looked at the two girls oddly.

The girls; one 6 and the other 5, had black hair pulled into tight ponytails and large black eyes. Their skin was pale and they were wearing matching black dresses and had annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Mother and father left for Rome."

"We're not allowed."

"I see _she_ is still with you."

"Who are these people?" The two girls replied in crisp tones as they crossed their arms.

Severus looked annoyed as he answered calmly, "Yes I am still married and her name is Alisia. You will do well to remember this. As for who these people are…Nefertiti, Cleopatra meet Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall my bosses," he said pointing to the professors then to Harry, "And this is Alisia's nephew Harry."

The twins nodded to each and looked back at Alisia. "I can't believe he's still with you. Mother always says you're not right for are family," the older; Nefertiti, spat before she and her sister ran around the side of the house.

"Gods Severus you promised Harry wouldn't have to see them," Alisia cried and ran in the house slamming the door. Harry saw Severus twitch.

"Hormones," Minerva sighed and ran in after her daughter.

Albus looked upset saying, "Alisia never mentions how they act. She led us to believe the children were angels."

"Devils incarnate are what I call them," Severus sighed, "Alisia tires but it never seems to be enough."

"Uh pro…Uncle Severus what was that all about?" Harry asked not making much sense of the situation.

"My sister's spoiled children Harry," Severus growled. He went towards the trail through the woods leaving Albus and Harry to get the bags in the house.

This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.


	11. A Day at Star Cottage

_Your patience is so appreciated as is the reviews. I hope this chapter satisfies you for a time. I think the next chapter will skip to the custody hearing. Enjoy!_

_I own nothing!  
_

**Chapter 11: Living at Star Cottage**

Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of Severus screaming at his niece. Quickly getting dressed he went downstairs to find the Professor looking ready to kill… the little six-year-old.

"It's not fair. I don't want to share my room with Cleo! I want my own room."

"You can't have it your way. We only have four rooms and Harry is older so he needs his own room," Severus replied angrily.

"I'm older too!!! Make Cleo sleep with you or those old people," the girl pouted.

"Young lady you will respect the Professors and you will share a room with your sister and that's it!" Severus snapped, "Now go play outside."

The girl crossed her arms and stamped her foot glaring at him. Harry saw Snape cross his arms and give his signature professor glare. The two stayed that way a while before Nefertiti stuck her tongue out at her uncle and stomped out the back door.

"Uh…morning professor," Harry greeted walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Harry," Severus nodded, "Alisia has a plate for you in the kitchen. I'll be in the lab the rest of the day so don't go into the basement."

"Yes sir. Sir…where's everyone else?" Harry asked pausing at the kitchen door.

"Albus had a ministry meeting and Minerva and Alisia are out by the barn," Severus answered before disappearing into the cellar.

* * *

The house was two floors with a large basement they used as a potions lab. The first floor had a small library, a bathroom, large kitchen/ dining room, and a sitting room. The second floor held a bathroom, three guest rooms, and a master bed room with its own bathroom. Most of the house was decorated in silvers and burgundy; a compromise of the couple that lived there.

The kitchen was a cherry wood with black furnishings. Harry found a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in the oven for him. He ate quietly thinking on all he had learned so far.

_Okay so in just a few short days I have to decide if I want to live with the Weasleys, my grandparents, or Aunt and Uncle. The Weasleys have been so great and all. They really are like second parents. Then there are the Professors; aka my grandparents. I may not have spent a lot of time with them as a grandson but they have been great professors and they always look out for me. _

_And of course there's Alisia. She's my aunt for Pete's Sake! But I don't really know anything about her. I guess knowing more would help me decide. I mean after all she did marry Snape…and he seems all right around her. Maybe there's something here._

So with these thoughts he finished breakfast and stepped out of the kitchen door to the backyard. He saw Nefertiti and Cleopatra playing on a swing set that was set up and Brian the dog in his doghouse chewing on a large bone. He walked around the side of the house to the brown barn. As he approached the large double doors he could hear the unmistakable tones of his head of house.

"I'm telling you Alisia I'm fine. I do not need my daughter; who I remind you is pregnant with my second grandchild, to tell me how I feel. I'm nearly 80 years old I think I know when I'm overexerting myself," Minerva snapped irritably.

"And need I remind you I am one of the youngest healers and potions mistresses to come out of Nectar Medical University so I believe I know exactly what someone of your age is capable of and what she should and should not be doing. And as I also know perfectly well what someone my age and level of pregnancy should be doing I too know I am not over exerting myself," Alisia's muffled voice quipped.

Harry entered the barn to find his Transfiguration Professor sitting on top of an old work table looking rather annoyed at the old black 1943 Rolls Royce.

He still found it odd she seemed so …relaxed and normal when not at school. Today Minerva was wearing blue jean Capri pants and a red button up blouse with a pair of Keds and her hair was in a tight braid.

"Good morning Pro…grandma," Harry greeted walking up to her and hopping up on the table by her. The table creaked a bit at first but then was fine.

"Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" Minerva greeted pleasantly.

"I did," Harry nodded, "Um forgive me but what and who exactly were you arguing with?"

"Alisia," Minerva nodded to the car. Harry looked confused before he noticed the purple tennis shoes paired with bright lime green socks.

"Oh morning Aunt Lis," Harry greeted. For some reason he found calling her by that title very easy.

"Morning Harry hope you enjoyed the food," Alisia greeted a little muffled from under the car.

"It was good," Harry replied.

"Good, good. Mama give me a 3/16ths please," Alisia called.

"A what?" Minerva asked looking at the tool box by her.

"Uh Gran I think she means that wrench on the top," Harry said pointing to a tool on the top rack of the box.

"Oh thank you Harry," Minerva smiled and levitated the wrench up under the car.

"So she's married to Sna…prof…ugh Uncle Severus…man this is hard," Harry sighed.

"Just call us what ever you want," Minerva smiled.

"Okay so she's married to Professor Snape, she's a potions mistress, a healer, yours and Professor Dumbledore's daughter, she's absolutely beautiful, and she knows about cars. Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Not even half," Albus laughed entering the barn. He walked over to Minerva and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Alisia asked as she came out from underneath the car.

She had a few grease and oil smears on her face and arms but her green eyes still sparkled. Her auburn hair was in two low pigtails and she wore black short shorts with a yellow baby t-shirt that read: I'm a Witch.

"Uh yeah. You know you really are like half the headmaster and half Professor McGonagall," he said laughing at her ensemble.

Alisia blinked and looked down at herself and then back to Harry. "Well maybe I don't match but I'm at home so it doesn't matter," Alisia shrugged reaching past him for a rag to wipe the grease off of herself.

"True," Harry nodded, "so what else is there to know about you?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," she replied putting away her tools.

"So what house were you in at school?" Harry asked deciding to start off simple.

"Ravenclaw," she answered.

"Uh…oh okay so you're a healer and potions mistress which means you're rather smart right?"

"All Os in my OWLS and NEWTS."

"When did you and dad find out you were related?"

"My first year…his second or third I think. Ah memories; called into the headmaster's office twenty minutes before curfew and told my aunt is indeed my aunt and I was taken from my mother for my protection and the leader of the already infamous marauders is my big brother. Oh I slept so well that night," Alisia said sarcastically as she returned from putting up her tools and things.

Harry had to laugh at her sense of humor. "So were you angry at first?"

"More like…and this is a reenactment…BLOODY HELL!!" Alisia exclaimed as her green eyes darted between the two professors before falling backward in a dead faint.

"Seeing it now it's rather amusing," Albus chuckled leaning on the table by Minerva. "Have you ever thought of acting?"

Alisia sat up brushing the sawdust and hay from her clothes and hair. "Acting gets rather boring after awhile. I prefer to live in my own fantasy world and be overly dramatic to see everyone else's reactions," she said lightly.

Minerva merely rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. He thankfully seemed able to do that a lot lately.

"Come on Harry. You and I will take a walk into the village for some groceries and leave the Professors with the little ones," Alisia grinned.

"Okay…are you going to change?" he asked eyeing her attire again.

"Certainly. Wouldn't want to embarrass my teenaged nephew would I?" she said pinching his cheek lightly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself walking down a street in a pleasant little village. Beside him was Alisia looking perfectly muggle. Her hair was now in a curly bun and she was dressed in a blue jean skirt with a brown tank top and matching flip flops.

"So were you close to my dad and the others?" Harry asked looking at some of the people passing by. A few greeted Alisia by name and she greeted back.

"Not particularly. He was older and had his friends; I had my books and Aunt Arabella's cats. But we weren't hateful to each other or our parents we were just different," she explained.

"Oh," he sighed.

"I can tell you though that while he was a complete jerk to Severus and other Slytherins…he did have his merits. He was one of the few that were ever kind to Remus and Sirius considering their histories. And he was even decent to Peter…in hindsight he might have been better off without him," she said a little bitterly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"If you like I'll show you some memories of James and Lily. One in particular was about two years before you were born. They came to Aunt Bella's and whisked me off to Cornwall were we had a delightful summer. Just us and the marauders," she smiled, "perhaps Severus and I could do the same for you and your friends one day."

"That would be cool," Harry nodded as they entered the grocery store. As they walked through the store gathering this and that the conversation continued although interrupted a bit by locals greeting Alisia.

"You seem pretty well known around here," Harry stated.

"Well I may be a doctor of sorts but I suppose to a farm village delivering twin foals ranks higher than curing chicken pox," Alisia laughed.

"Come again," Harry asked.

"I'm a homemaker but I will occasionally be called on the villagers as a sort of vet. I also fill in when the muggle doctor isn't able to," she explained, "Do you like asparagus?"

"Not really."

"Moving on then," she smiled gathering some other fruits and vegetables.

"Were you ever a prefect or head girl when you were at school? What about Quidditch?" he asked as she was looking at some prime roast cuts.

"Um I was a prefect; never head girl though. I played chaser but was a reserved seeker; I was a Capitan too. Actually my seventh year we won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup…ah mother's face was priceless," Alisia sighed looking to the ceiling.

"Reserved Seeker…so how many times did you actually get to look for the snitch?" Harry asked.

"Quite a lot actually. Our seeker was bullocks and normally got knocked out half way through the game," she smiled.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Do you take more after Gran or Grandpa?" he suddenly asked.

"James always said I was too much like mum for my own good. Apparently I did not like being made the butt of his pranks," she smirked with a twinkle in her eye, "Then again James had a little too much of mother as well…only he was more Hogwarts Student Minerva while I was Hogwarts Professor Minerva."

"You mean to tell me she was a prankster in school?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Most of the school rules were written after she graduated," Alisia said picking out some chips and drinks, "She even killed a professor."

"She what!?"

"Well technically he had a heart attack…but she conjured the goblin battle that gave it to him. Dad says it was the most complicated charm and transfiguration work that she only lost 100 points and two weeks detention with him. Besides that it's not like the man left so they could miss him…and in the end the fact he was dead didn't even help with his classes," she shrugged as they got into the check out line.

Harry thought about this while the cashier rang them up. "It was Professor Binns wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Very good," she laughed handing over the money.

"My, my Alisia is this the nephew we hear Severus grumbling about?" The cashier asked looking up at the two. She was about Alisia's age with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes Millicent this is Harry," Alisia nodded.

"Hello," Harry greeted.

"You don't look like an arrogant attention seeker. You must take after your grandparents," the woman said.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"She means to say that she can not see either mine or your father's ego on you about doing things," Alisia replied.

The cashier nodded adding, "I always thought it was funny Severus denies his wife is anything like his brother-in-law. They really are one in the same."

"Thank you Millicent. See you later," Alisia smiled as she and Harry grabbed the bags and headed out the door.

The two were just outside of the village on their way back to the cottage when they came upon an old 1957 truck. Smoke was emanating from the hood and a man was seen hunched over it. Two young girls; of about eight and ten, stood by the truck. The youngest was a girl with blonde girls and green eyes; she spotted the two and waved at them smiling.

"Oh Ms. Alisia! Ms. Alisia it's me Carrie!" the child replied running up to Harry and his Aunt.

"Yes Carrie dear I did notice it was you. Have you been practicing? You do have a class tomorrow do you not?" Alisia asked eyeing the young child.

"I do ma'am and I have. But Ms. Alisia do you really have to go to that big school and teach with your husband? Why can't you stay here?" Carrie asked as they stood by the truck that was no longer smoking although the man working on it was constantly mumbling angrily.

"I must go. But Mrs. Bloom will take over till I return. It will only be for a little while I assure you," Alisia smiled, "Now what's the trouble here?"

"The truck has copped out on dad again," said the eldest. She was tall and willowy with strawberry curls and blue eyes.

"Debra go and crank the car," the man said looking up. The girl nodded and walked around to the driver's side and cranked the car a bit but nothing happened.

"Damn," the man cursed.

"Mr. Connelly why not let me have a look?" Alisia suggested pleasantly.

"I do not need a woman…particularly a music mistress to fix my engine," the man snapped.

"Oh daddy give her a chance please? I'm sure mummy is already frantic," Debra sighed.

Harry looked at this oddly as Alisia just stood their smiling even though the man insulted her. Eventually the man had to give in and stepped aside.

Mr. Connelly was embarrassed beyond belief, it was safe to say, when Alisia managed to have the truck up and running in fifteen minutes.

"Bye girls. See you in the morning," Alisia called as she and Harry continued down the rode.

"You teach music?" Harry asked.

"Music and voice in the village. Harry I get very bored ten months of the year and I'm far too extroverted to be a hermit," Alisia laughed.

* * *

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?" she asked as the cottage came into view.

"Hamburgers?" Harry asked.

"Did you want me to grill or Severus?" Alisia asked entering the house.

"What's safer?" Harry asked helping unload the groceries.

"On a grill? I'd have to say me but if you want the French fry things then you'll want Severus to work the deep fryer," she said.

"All right then," Harry nodded.

"Good. Well go and find your grandparents and I'll pull Severus away from his potions," she smiled and walked to the basement door. Harry went outside.


	12. Rain

_Update for all my lovies!!!!!_

_Filler it is._

_Next is the hearing...and Ron's reaction to the news! XD_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...obviously.  
_

**Chapter 12: Rain**

The two brats….as Severus called them had thankfully been taken by another family member form the father's side of the family so it was quiet.

Harry spent the next three days working on his homework and enjoying walks and activities with his aunt and grandparents. He didn't really see much of Professor Snape.

But today he could not go outside; for today it was raining steadily. Because of this he was bored stiff. Harry lay in an odd position in a chair in the sitting room and sighed. He was staring at a blank screen because the TV had nothing on and was bored.

"Shouldn't the television be on to watch it?" Minerva asked entering the room and sitting on the sofa across from him.

"There's nothing on," he sighed and turned his eyesight to her.

"Have you finished your homework?" she asked.

"Aunt Lis checked it all and said I'd get Os when I turned it back in," he answered.

"Os? Even in Transfiguration and Potions?" Minerva asked eyeing him.

"Uncle Severus was skeptical about it but had to admit it," Harry smirked.

After the tension with the girls was gone he found it very easy to call Snape his uncle…at least when he wasn't around.

Minerva nodded. "Then I guess you would be incredibly bored then?"

"You could say that," Harry nodded still upside down.

"How are you board games?" Minerva asked.

"Uh…what sort?" Harry asked curiously.

"When it rains we play games and eat junk food," Alisia said as she entered the room holding two big bowls of popcorn. She was followed by Albus and Severus. One was carrying sodas and board games; the other had boxes of pizza and a bowl of M and Ms.

Harry sat up and looked at the three. "Don't you guys have things to do?"

"It's still early in the summer. Work can wait…you deserve some family time," Severus said giving the smallest of smiles as he sat on the floor by Alisia. Harry grinned and sat in front of the small coffee table they had the board game on as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later.

"So-rry da-ddy," Alisia said in singsong as she landed on Albus and made he return to start. They were playing Sorry.

Albus' eyes narrowed and he looked between Minerva and Alisia.

"That's the fifth time…I think you too are staging a coup," he said.

"Why ever would we do that?" they asked in unison.

"Aha! Proof right there!" Albus shouted. The women smirked at each other and laughed as the game went on.

The little group continued playing for several hours as the rain continued pouring down. While he played Harry let his thoughts wonder on the people before him.

_Look at them. Laughing and care free even now when they know Voldemort's back…it's like no matter what they try to make the best of it. _

"That's disgusting!" Albus said aghast as he watched his only daughter feed her husband anchovy pizza.

"So says the man with lemon drops on his pizza," Severus quipped after swallowing his bite. "Why don't you just admit you're jealous my wife will feed me with her adorable little hands?"

Albus seemed to think on this and smiled charmingly at Minerva.

"My darling wife, May I have a bite of your pizza?" he asked sweetly.

"No," Minerva shook her head.

"Mummy can I have a bite of your pizza please?" Alisia asked.

"Yes you may," Minerva smiled and fed her daughter some pizza. Albus looked infuriated as the others all laughed.

_Insanity I'm sure. Hermione and Ron would never believe it…if I stay here I wonder if they could come._

"Aunt Alisia…Uncle Severus," Harry asked breaking up the laugh fest.

"Yes Harry?" Alisia asked putting another piece of pizza on Harry's plate.

"If I stay here…can Ron and Hermione stay some time?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus and Alisia looked at her and Severus nodded before looking at Harry. "If they don't faint from the knowledge they can," he smirked.

Harry smiled and shook his head in exasperation before chomping down on his pizza again.

* * *

It was late at night and the floor was littered with food and paper plates. The large dog Brian was chewing on a pizza crust with his head in Alisia's lap. She absentmindedly scratched his head while looking at her hand.

The five were now playing five card stud with individually wrapped candies as poker chips.

"What's the bet again?" Minerva asked looking at her cards.

The elder men sighed in annoyance.

"4 pieces of dark chocolate to stay in mother," Alisia said kindly.

"Right….all right then I'm in," Minerva said putting in the candy.

"Last cards!" Severus called as he was the dealer.

"Two," Alisia replied. Severus gave her the cards. Alisia gave a Cheshire cat grin knowing she'd had good luck so far in the game.

"Three," said Harry. He had only one a hand or two.

"Four," Minerva replied handing Severus her cards. Everyone looked at her and smirked.

"One," Albus said egotistically; he ha done the most games so far. His large pile of candy was proof.

"Dealer takes two," Severus nodded.

"Time being short and all of us needing to rest before the hearing tomorrow….I bet it all," Albus said pushing his pile forward.

"I'm in," Severus nodded.

"Me too," Alisia added.

"Me three," Harry nodded pushing what he had in.

Minerva bit her lip and looked at everyone.

"Come on Minerva in or out," Severus said.

"All right I'm in," Minerva nodded.

"Moment of truth," Severus nodded, "Two pair kings and nines."

"Full house," Alisia answered.

"Four twos," Harry replied laying his cards on the table.

"Sorry children. Straight," Albus smirked. He laid down the cards and went to gather the candy when a slender hand touched his.

"Not so fast dear," Minerva smiled, "I do believe I won," she said laying down her cards revealing a Royal Flush!

Alisia laughed and clapped her hands and Severus shook his head in disbelief. Albus looked very upset he'd lost all the lemon drops.

Harry laughed and squeezed Minerva's shoulder lightly. "Great job grandma," he laughed.

"Thank you Harry dear," Minerva grinned, "Take what you like."

"Thanks," he smiled picking out a few pieces, "I think I'll get to bed."

"Night Harry," the adults chorused.

"Night everyone," Harry nodded as he kissed Minerva's head and went up to bed.

"He really isn't that bad after all," Severus sighed leaning against the couch.

"He's definitely a Dumbledore," Alisia sighed waving her wand as the room quickly righted itself. "I want our baby just like him."

"Maybe not," Severus shook his head, "I do not want any child of mine acting like James."

"Aw but James was so cute after Lily fixed him," Alisia pouted.

Severus looked up at her oddly and shook his head. "You worry me sometimes."

"I love you too," she laughed helping him up.

"Night mum and dad," she said kissing their heads.

"Night kids," Albus nodded helping his wife up.

The Snapes nodded and went up to bed followed by the Dumbledores. Both couples slept snuggled close to their deepest loves.


	13. Hearing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Well here is an update. And after some tweaking...this chapter let's me have a few more about the school year. Oh and this whole story is not HBP or DH compliant!**

Thanks for the reviews!!

**Chapter 13: The Hearing **

Harry awoke the next morning to a soft voice singing.

_  
We're one, you & I  
We're like the earth & sky.  
One family under the sun.  
All the wisdom to lead,  
All the courage that you will need . . .  
You'll find when you see  
We're one . . . _

He opened his eyes and put on his glasses only to find his aunt sifting through his wardrobe. "Morning," Harry yawned sitting up.

"Morning love," Alisia smiled turning around, "I hope you don't mind but I wanted you to look you best today so I picked out your clothes," she said placing the clothing on his bed.

"Okay; thanks…umm Aunt Alisia can I speak with you for a bit?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure Harry. You can always talk to me about anything," she smiled softly sitting on the bed.

"Well it's about the hearing today," he said.

"You don't have to worry Harry. They'll ask you some things about each of us and gage your attitude then they'll take you out and question us. Then a short recess and they'll give their judgment," Alisia explained.

"It's not that…it's…well it's…" Harry sighed not sure what to say. He'd thought long and hard about this and was afraid to tell her.

"Harry just tell me," Alisia said brushing his messy hair back a bit.

He sighed and looked at her sadly. "I feel bad because I don't want to go with the Weasleys…but I don't want to go with you and Snape."

"Professor."

"Right…well I don't want to go with Professor/ Uncle Snape and you either. I'd rather live with my grandparents," Harry said hurriedly hoping it would cushion the blow.

Tears formed in Alisia's brilliant green eyes as she patted his hand gently.

"Don't tell mum just yet in case they decide differently…but I'm sure she will be thrilled if they choose her to know you chose her as well," Alisia smiled.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked.

"Sweetie I could never stay mad at James and I can't even try to be mad at you. But let's keep this our secret for now yes?" she asked wiping her eyes a bit.

"All right," Harry nodded and smiled. The two embraced warmly before she pulled back and stood.

"We're leaving in an hour so you'll want to hurry up for breakfast," she said. He nodded and climbed out of bed as she left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I had a feeling he'd choose that," Severus said as he and Alisia were in their room dressing for the hearing.

"So did I. No one can resist mother," she sighed brushing her auburn curls.

"We'll still see him at school and on Holidays," Severus said bending down to her at the vanity so they were eye level.

She looked in the mirror at him and smiled. "You're right. You always are," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. Now let's get going. I have the feeling there may be a meeting tonight," he sighed, "will you please stay with your parents?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," he sighed, "at least keep Brian with you."

"Brian will love to have your side of the bed," she teased and kissed his lips softly as they left the bedroom.

* * *

Harry was sitting outside of the courtroom with the Weasleys and Hermione as the Minister and others interrogated the others. They had already interrogated the Weasleys.

"So what's it like having Snape as an Uncle?" Ron asked flabbergasted at all his best mate had told him since that morning…well not all of the secrets were told.

"I didn't really see him much he stayed in the basement a lot," Harry shrugged, "But he's good at poker."

"What about Alisia. She seems nice," Hermione interjected.

"She's great! You'd like her Hermione she's like some sort of genius or something…actually a jack of all trades," Harry grinned.

"Don't you mean an Alisia of all trades?" Ginny asked. The others laughed at the joke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minerva McGonagall tell us why you are a fit guardian for one Harry Potter," Amelia Bones replied.

"Lily Evans Potter was like a daughter to me in many ways. In the same fashion Harry is like a grandson to me. I believe that with me as his guardian he will have more stability and a better home life along with a better understanding outside of school of the wizarding world," Minerva replied.

"Very well you and the Headmaster may leave," Amelia nodded.

The Deputy and Headmaster bowed respectfully and exited the courtroom as Alisia and Severus were called to the stand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well how was it?" Harry asked jumping up as soon as Minerva and Albus came out.

"It went very well I think," Albus said with a wink.

"Professor why is it you want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Many reasons Miss Granger. The chief among them is that I think he needs someone to rely on and more stability in his life," Minerva answered as Harry flashed her a smile.

Ten minutes later Severus and Alisia came out only to go in a corner and converse quietly together away from everyone.

* * *

Thirty minutes later everyone was called back into the courtroom to hear the decision.

"After reviewing all the material and listening to the testimonies form the child and petitioners we have made our decision," Madam Bones replied standing. The adults nodded and all came forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we do not think it is beneficiary to Mr. Potter to have you as his guardians on the account of you already with seven children and limited means to provide. Professor Snape and McDore; though you are by blood Mr. Potter's aunt and uncle you have shown no care of having him until this moment. We do not believe you good for his well being and think you unfit to have him in your home. But there is no denying you are in fact his blood relatives."

"As for you Professor McGonagall…we are uncertain why an unmarried professor would want custody of one of her many students and not sure your schedule will give you the opportune devotion it takes to raise a child. Then of course we must realize that Mr. Potter is almost sixteen and will be an official adult by next summer. As such he will only be obligated to a home for a year. But still we must decide which home would be the best environment for him," Bones continued.

All three women grabbed their husbands' hands for comfort.

"After much thought we've decided that…sole custody of one Harry James Potter is to be given to Professor Minerva Catherine McGonagall. But visitation is to be granted to Alisia McDore. Case is dismissed," Madam Bones said and tapped her gavel as she and the other members of the hearing filed out of the room.

Harry said goodbye to the Weasleys and flew into Minerva's arms.

"I was kind of hoping it'd be you," he grinned pulling back a bit.

"Oh Harry," Minerva laughed and hugged him tighter. Albus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair a bit.

"You think he wanted to stay with the Professor?" Ron asked as he and his family left with Hermione.

"Seems like it," Ginny shrugged as they left the room.

Harry let go of his grandmother and walked over to where Alisia and Severus were embracing. They pulled back and looked down at Harry.

"Uncle Severus…I'll see you at Christmas?" Harry asked.

"I suspect so if Alisia's parents don't invite us first," Severus said with a rare smile.

Harry laughed and shook Severus' hand and gave Alisia a hug.

"I look forward to having you in my potions class Mr. Potter… that is if you've gotten the required OWLs," she smirked handing him an envelope.

"Wh-what?" Harry blinked looking at the envelope.

"It came in the mail this morning. We asked the Weasleys to wait to give theirs to Ron and Hermione and they agreed. We all thought it'd be better if you all opened this after the hearing," she smiled.

Harry tore open the envelope and quickly reading through the letter. A smile graced his features.

"Good news?" Minerva asked with a smile. Harry nodded and handed the letter to Alisia to read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_The following is your practical and theoretical scores in your O.W.L examinations. _

_Ministry of Magic Magical Examiner_

_Janet Ringing_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_Theory…………O+_

_Practical………O+_

_**Transfigurations**_

_Theory…………E_

_Practical………O_

_**Potions**_

_Theory…………E_

_Practical………E_

_**History of Magic**_

_Theory…………P_

_**Divination**_

_Theory…………P_

_Practical………T_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_Theory…………A_

_Practical………E_

_**Charms**_

_Theory…………E_

_Practical………E_

_**Herbology**_

_Theory…………A_

_Practical………A_

_**Astronomy**_

_Theory…………A_

_Practical………P_

Alisa finished reading and looked up at him beaming. "Harry these scores are excellent. And you are definitely in my class this year," she grinned.

"I look forward to seeing you do as well in Defense," Severus replied.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

"Come on Harry," Minerva smiled, "We'll go get your school supplies and some ice cream and then go home."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"And I think a trip to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for his excellent job is in order as well," Albus chuckled.

Alisia and Severs watched the family walk off before leaving themselves to home. Severus then had to go off to a meeting leaving his wife at home.

Alisia noticed it was very quiet without her parents and Harry and looked forward to having her little bundle with her; but for now she sat down and worked on her lesson plans for the coming school year.


	14. Potion and Transfigurations with Alisia

I own nothing.

This update is a filler....but shows a little bit of what Alisia can do. Remember she is incredibly smart and powerful.

**Chapter 14: Potions and Transfigurations with Alisia**

The rest of the summer Harry spent pleasantly at McGonagall Manor getting to know his grandparents. He found himself very relaxed by the time the school year rolled back around and was happily joking and sitting with his friends at the Welcoming feast.

Albus stood and the hall quickly quieted down. "Welcome to Hogwarts all of our new students and welcome back to the returning ones," Albus greeted, "Now we have a few changes in staff. Professor Severus Snape will now be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," here there were lots of groans, "and his wife…" The hall gasped.

"And his wife; Professor Alisia McDore-Snape will be teaching Potions. I want you all to welcome her," Albus continued as he helped his daughter stand. Everyone gave her a polite clap and she smiled brightly before sitting back down and whispering in Severus' ear.

"Who'd of thought Snape would be married to something that beautiful;" Seamus blinked. Harry merely smirked and returned to his chocolate tart.

* * *

After breakfast Harry walked with Hermione down to his first Potions class of the day. He entered to find Alisia sitting happily on top of the professor's desk looking through the text book and humming happily to herself. Her auburn hair was held back in a cream scarf and she was wearing a cream colored muggle dress and black over robes. Harry noticed the dress was a little tight around the middle.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione greeted sitting in the front; Harry for once sat with her happily.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," she greeted happily.

The rest of the class filed in not longer after them and after everyone seated she began.

"Good morning all. Just to remind you I'm Professor Snape's wife; but I prefer it if you called me Alisia. I know that's not normal but then again I'm not a regular teacher," she explained, "Now before we begin are there any questions you have for me? They can be personal or otherwise; I'm not very bashful."

A hand shot up. "Yes Miss Dawns?" Alisia said looking at a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Um…What's it like being married to Professor Snape?" she asked timidly.

"Quiet. We spend most of our time reading or making potions; although normally when he is at school I teach music and voice in the village I live in as well as the odd veterinarian work," Alisia answered.

Another hand shot up. "Yes Mr. York?"

"Are you really Harry's aunt?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"I am in fact. James and I were separated as children and adopted by different families," Alisia answered with a wink to Harry.

There was another hand that shot up. "Yes Miss Crabgrass?" she asked a Slytherin.

"How did you get this job?"

"I'm very good friends with the Headmaster and Deputy and they asked me to fill in for awhile. I also received the job I believe by being one of the youngest Potions Mistresses on record; I finished my apprenticeship when I was twenty-two," Alisia smiled crossing her legs.

"What instruments do you teach?" asked a Hufflepuff named Allison Walter.

"I teach voice as well as piano, violin, flute, cello, guitar, bagpipes, mandolin, banjo, and piccolo," Alisia answered. The glass blinked.

"Well that's enough about me for now. Let's get started!" she clapped as writing appeared on the board. "Everyone begin the Essence of Dragon Fever; you have an hour and a half. The closest to the finished product I'll give forty house points and no homework," she smiled. The class immediately got to work.

#########################################################################

Thirty minutes into the lesson there was an explosion form the back of the room and thick grey smoke came out of Neville Longbottom's cauldron.

"Mr. Longbottom what happened?" Alisia snapped quickly ridding the room of the smoke.

"I-I…I don't know Professor," Neville squeaked. Others watched wondering if she would take the same form of teaching as Snape.

Neville was already cringing. He was waiting for the blow that did not come. Instead he felt a cool hand against the hot forehead he was not aware he had.

"Mr. Longbottom it appears you have made the wrong potion. By the looks of the mess you made its Essence of Fairy Fever. In moments apart from you feeling hot you will begin floating in the air," she answered as he slowly started to rise.

Alisia grabbed his foot before he went too far in the air.

"Thankfully we have just the antidote in the classroom. Mr. Potter will you please bring me the blue potion in the black bottle in the storage closet please?" Harry nodded and quickly entered the closet and returned with the bottle.

"Here you are Professor."

"Thank you," Alisia winked at him as she put the bottle on the table and slowly pulled Neville down.

"Drink this please," she said opening the bottle and thrusting it in the boy's hands.

The Gryffindor quickly began drinking the cool liquid and slumped into the woman's arms asleep.

"Let this be a warning that ill use of ingredients can cause you to get…an illness," She sighed waving her wand and cleaning the mess up before sitting the boy back on his stool and laying his head on the table.

The others nodded and went back to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Forty points to Miss Granger. Class dismissed," Alisia smiled as everyone gathered their things and headed out.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she lingered. Harry hurried off to Defense class.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Alisia asked gathering the potions samples.

"I'm just curious why you didn't scream at Neville for getting the potion wrong."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom tried his best and made a good attempt. True it ended badly but he tried and that's all that counts. In a world where people hate you for not being perfect I find it better for children's self-esteem to not degrade them," Alisia replied, "Now you better run off before my husband takes away the points I just gave you." She smirked.

"Yes professor," Hermione nodded running out of the room.

The days went by rather calmly. Alisia quickly became the fastest loved Professor since Albus started teaching. She was calm, understanding, and helpful. She did what she could and actually helped her students learn.

* * *

Today she had been sitting on the edge of Minerva's desk since she had wrapped up her classes early. Minerva still had one more.

It was November and really staring to get cold. Alisia was now six and a half months along and just starting to really show. It was clear she just wasn't going to gain much weight; especially since she ate like a teenage boy.

"Alisia are you sure everything is going all right?" Minerva asked putting a hand to her daughter's slightly protruding stomach.

"Yes," Alisia nodded, "some women just don't gain a lot of weight when pregnant. I've seen a healer friend and he says the baby is perfectly healthy; the baby is just not very big."

"You're still not going to tell anyone what it is?" Minerva asked.

"Bingo was his name-o. Not even Severus gets to know," Alisia laughed as the door opened and the sixth year students came in.

"I better go," she said hopping of the desk.

"Actually I think you could be of use today," Minerva said standing.

"Oooh do I get to be the guinea pig!?" Alisia exclaimed clapping her hands rather child like.

The class laughed lightly but hushed when Minerva looked at them all. "I was thinking something else," the professor answered.

Alisia nodded and sat at her mother's desk while the professor addressed the students.

"Today the lesson is on how performing wandless Transfiguration skills. Only very powerful witches and wizards can do this and it takes a great amount of concentration. The slightest distraction can have disastrous consequences.

The students sat up straighter with this and waited. "Miss Granger as you have made the most progress I'd like you to assist in this," McGonagall said looking at the Gryffindor. The girl nodded and came up to the dais and stood there before the professor.

"Now I'm sure all of you are by now aware of Professor McDore's accomplishments. So I decided today you could be treated to some of her more…interesting talents," the professor explained giving a small smile as she stepped to the side.

The students looked on curiously. "Miss Granger if you trust that I will not harm you; drop your wand please," Alisia replied as she stood and circled around to the front of the desk and sat on top of it.

Hermione looked a little unsure; but a nodded from Harry and she put her wand on the desk.

"All righty then. Let's have some fun," Alisia said clapping her hands.

"Um…o-okay," Hermione nodded. Alisia smirked and flicked her hand at the girl.

Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen and heard the classroom gasp. Hermione looked down at her hands and blinked seeing she was green and scaly.

"Bloody hell!" Seamus exclaimed.

"She's an alligator!?" a Ravenclaw screeched.

Alisia waved her hand and Hermione saw herself turn from green and scaly to brown and furry.

"It's a bear," cried a Hufflepuff.

"Miss Granger can we have a growl please," Alisia replied. Hermione nodded and turned around to face the class give a loud growl.

"Professor McGonagall would you mind if I showed them something even more challenging?" Alisia asked sliding of the desk and petting the bear's coat.

"Not at all," Minerva replied from the corner of the room.

"Excellent," Alisia smiled as she tapped Hermione with her own wand and she changed back to normal.

"Miss Granger you may sit down…and twenty points to Gryffindor," Alisia smiled handing the girl back her wand.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione nodded and went back to her seat.

"All right I need two assistants. Any volunteers?" Alisia asked. Many hands shot up but Alisia already had two in mind.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," she called.

The boys looked ominously at each other but stood and approached the Professor.

"You two are from opposite houses. Do you get along?" she asked. A lot of snickering was heard from the room forcing Minerva to silence everyone.

"Not particularly," Harry answered truthfully.

"I see…well let's see what happens when I do this!" Alisia exclaimed clapping her hands and waving her arms at them.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the two boys morph into one body. "Merlin's beard!"

Harry turned his head and hit noses with Malfoy's.

"Potter get off of me!" Malfoy snapped.

"Like I can," Harry snapped.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Mister Weasley language," Minerva snapped. Ron's ears colored greatly but Alisia smiled at him.

"Mr. Weasley if you can Imperio and transfigure to Professor McGonagall's standards then even you could morph to bodies together. All that is needed is a mind insane enough to willingly want to do it," she answered before returning the boys to their former state.

"Twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor boys. Now if you will excuse me…I think I'll go ask to sit in on the Defense class tomorrow," Alisia bowed.

"Thank you for the demonstrations Professor. I'm sure we all learned some valuable lessons and even some good examples for the three foot essay I'll assign for homework," McGonagall replied. There were a few groans from the students but the majority clapped for Alisia as she exited the room.

* * *

By the way. Anyone have an opinion of when you wnat me to end this?


	15. Defense Class

**Update! Okay so I think I know how this will end....but not too sure. Tell me in the end...would you want her to die? Read to discover what I mean.**

**Chapter 15: Defense Class and Quidditch**

Friday morning and Harry was first into Defense against the Dark Arts class. Strange as it was it was true; Harry came in a full twenty minutes before class was supposed to start and laid his essay on the teacher's desk before sitting in the second row.

The chair turned to reveal Professor Snape who eye the boy and looked down at his essay.

"Will I be impressed about this?" Severus asked taking out a quill and red ink.

"Won't know until you read it…Uncle Severus," Harry smirked.

"You're too much like Alisia," Severus sighed looking over the essay.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alisia laughed sweetly entering the room.

"Hi Aunt Lis," Harry greeted.

"Hey sweetie," Alisia greeted sitting beside him; "You know you never said how you like the manor."

"It's cool. Grandma gave me dad's old room," Harry nodded.

"Interesting…Harry did Miss Granger or Alisia help you with this?" Severus asked.

"No I took some initiative," Harry answered.

"Well I have to admit…I'm impressed," Severus nodded marking the essay and handing it back to the boy. Harry blinked as he saw a large Outstanding written on the top.

"Great job Harry," Alisia smiled kissing Harry's cheek.

"Yes I think we could use you in the demonstration today. Just what ever happens…keep your head," Severus instructed as Alisia waved her wand and transfigured herself into a young Slytherin. Harry smiled and nodded as the other students started to come in.

"Good morning everyone, essays please," Severus said walking down the aisles taking the rolls of parchments.

"He's got a big schnoze," the Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear causing him to chuckle.

"Something amusing Mr. Potter?" Severus snapped turning around.

"Nothing sir," Harry replied opening his book. Severus eyed the two but turned around and began his lecture on defending slicing spells.

"Yak, yak, yak. Man he loves the sound of his voice," the Slytherin laughed. Harry smiled but tried to shush her.

Severus eyed the two again and cleared his throat causing both to look back at their books.

The class went on for a few minutes before a note slipped into Harry's hands. He was just about to read it when it was snatched from his hands by an irate Professor.

"Let's see what it is Mr. Potter and Miss Smith want to keep from the rest of us," Severus said opening the note. Harry felt his cheeks flush and noticed enviously that Smith sat happy in her seat. Snape began reading his face contorting into anger.

_"Harry, have you noticed that the more he talks about how wonderful the Dark Arts are the more you want to hit him in the head and say…'You mo-ron it's Defense against the Dark Arts. Not talk about how you love the Dark Arts you death eater." _

Severus glared at the students making them silence and turned to the two students. "Ms. Smith am I to assume you do not find the lecture informative?" Severus snapped.

"No sir," she shook her head, "You should never assume any thing because it makes an arse out of you and me," she smiled as the class laughed.

"Silence!" Severus snapped, "Miss Smith, Mr. Potter kindly step to the front."

The two teenagers walked up to the professor and stood before him.

"Seeing as you both seem to already know about the defense of these spell let's try a demonstration," Severus replied pulling his wand.

"Oh gee I'd love to sir but…I don't think your wife would like it if I sent you to the hospital wing. Plus I think she'd be even angrier to know that you had Harry in danger. And isn't she pregnant? Ooh no one wants to see a hormonally angry pregnant woman," Smith shook her head as the others laughed.

Severus sniffed and crossed his arms. "You see to know an awful lot about my wife. Alisia the game is over fight me or I tell your mother who stole her cat so Brian could come in the manor," he said.

Smith gasped and put her hands on her hips as she transformed into Alisia. The students gaped and their eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," she exclaimed.

"Try me love. I'd even inform your father who exactly turned all his favorite rainbow robes into black robes," Severus quipped.

Alisia's eye narrowed as she drew her wand and fired a spell at him he blocked it and fired one at her. She put a shield up around him but Severus found himself dangling in the air memories of fifth year flashing through his mind. Alisia blinked and turned around to see Harry with his wand pointed at his professor.

"Harry!" Alisia shrieked.

"He shouldn't shoot one of those cutting spells at you. You're pregnant," Harry said angrily.

"Harry we fight like this all the time it's fine he wasn't going to hurt me," Alisia replied.

"Get me down!" Severus bellowed as he hung upside down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Severus calm down at least it's not like…"

"Don't you dare!" he hissed pointing to the students that were looking at all this oddly.

"Fair enough," Alisia sighed and turned to the classroom. She blinked a few times as the room began to spin.

"Se-Severus!" she called before collapsing to the floor.

"Alisia!" Severus shouted turning to Harry, "Harry let me down this instant!"

Shocked Harry immediately let his Professor down with a thud. Severus shook his head and crawled over to his wife cradling her in his arms.

"I-is she all right?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately I think this is the preexisting condition she was telling me about last week. Class dismissed; Harry please go and retrieve the Headmaster and tell him…tell to call her mother," he sighed stroking the woman's hair softly. Harry nodded and ran out of the room the others following behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry returned to the room with the Headmaster and Deputy right behind; all three slightly out of breathe.

"Uncle Severus I'm so sorry. I didn't…I mean I never… I"

"Harry its fine. Nothing you did caused this. Alisia's known this would happen since she got pregnant. It's probably one of the reasons she was afraid too," Severus sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking from his Uncle to his grandparents.

"It happens to every woman in my family Harry," Minerva sighed kneeling by her daughter. Albus closed the door and warded so other wouldn't hear.

"The McGonagall women are very fertile and can have numerous children…but it's at a price. Each pregnancy makes her a little weaker because she uses so much magic to keep the child safe. So the baby feeds off her till ultimately she becomes little more than a squib only able to do simple cleaning spells nothing more," Minerva explained.

"But its worse for a very powerful witch," Albus added, "the babies get their personalities from their fathers and their power from their mothers. In most cases the babies take more than they should at different intervals and it causes the woman to experience bouts of anemia and fever."

"But you had three children and you are fine," Harry protested looking at his grandmother.

Minerva smiled sadly at him tears in her eyes. "My first two children died Harry. When ever a McGonagall child dies; if the mother is still alive then she will gain back her magic," Minerva replied, "I would gladly give up my magic again if I could have my sons back."

"So…all this power Alisia has now…she'll loose it?" Harry asked.

"Partly Harry, My children received their father's love to know and to gain more knowledge about Magic so that each took a great deal of mine…Severus was tricked into wanting power based on the fact he might gain respect. Alisia may not loose as much magic this time," Minerva answered.

A soft moan brought everyone's attention to the witch in Severus' arms. Alisia's eyes slowly opened and revolved around the room before resting on Harry.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for humiliating your Uncle…and ten points to Gryffindor for bringing my parents," she smiled softly. The others sighed and laughed thankful she was all right for the moment…till Severus groaned and clutched his arm.

Alisia smiled and slowly sat up to kiss his lips. "Go."

"No I'll stay with you," Severus shook his head.

"Severus it'll be far worse if you don't go see him. I have my parents and Harry. I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly.

"All right," he sighed kissing her head "be safe."

"Always," she smiled as he ran out of the room. She sighed sadly and looked at Albus. "I want to go to bed," she replied.

"All right kitten," he smiled and easily lifted her in his arms and took her down to the dungeons. The students watched it oddly but didn't say anything for fear of the Headmaster, Deputy, and Snape.


	16. Home for Christmas

This is a filler. It's more or less showing Severus warming up to his nephew more. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Home for Christmas**

It was time for Christmas vacation. Never in all his years had Harry ever remembered being this excited about going home! Of course now he had a great reason to. They were affectionately called grandma and Aunt Alisia.

Harry and his friends stepped off the train at King's Cross as the snow fell gently around them.

"Harry! Harry over here!" Alisia called waving her arm.

She was standing by a column with her arm around Severus' and Minerva by her side. Harry waved and said good bye to his friends.

"Good luck mate," Ron said nodding to Snape.

"He's really not that bad," Harry shrugged before walking off.

"Hey Aunt Lis, Uncle Severus," he greeted.

"Hello Harry good school semester?" Severus asked as Alisia embraced him warmly.

"Oh yeah. My Potions teacher is now the Defense teacher…which actually makes him more tolerable. And the headmaster hired a new potions teacher and all the guys say she's hot even though she's pregnant with the Defense teacher's kid!" Harry laughed.

"What kind of school have we sent you off to?" Alisia asked as Minerva got her hug from Harry.

"One run by a crazy old man and his…." Harry looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard before whispering, "Wife!"

"Interesting. Sounds like it'd make a good soap opera," Alisia laughed.

"Yep…I'm hungry," he said looking at his grandmother.

"I made a pie…that is if your grandfather hasn't eaten it all," Minerva replied.

"What kind?" Alisia asked.

"Apple," Minerva replied.

"Severus pick up Harry's things. We got to get home before dad eats it!" Alisia squealed.

"Yeah!" Harry nodded.

Minerva laughed as they piled into Severus and Alisia's car and drove off.

* * *

Severus drove up the drive and stopped in front of a large Edwardian mansion. Albus was standing inside the door smiling.

"Nice drive?" Albus asked coming down to help them.

"Oh certainly. Severus was complaining the entire way about his students. If he wasn't supposed to be spying for Voldie what's–it I'd make him quit," Alisia huffed entering the house.

"I think Aunt Lis is a little hormonal. His lecture wasn't as bad as usual," Harry answered pulling some of the luggage inside.

"Minerva was that way all three times. She seemed to get annoyed with just about anything I did," Albus said with a far off look to his eyes.

"Hunny…Albus darling Harry and Severus do not want to hear any of your back when I was your age stories right now," Minerva said closing the door. Albus looked a little put out and both men laughed.

"Albus why don't we let Severus and Harry spend some time together and you and I will start supper," Minerva smiled pulling him down the foyer.

Severus and Harry were left awkwardly in the hall.

"Well…what do you want to do?" Severus asked running a hand through his hair.

"I want to not be treated as an attention seeking freak," Harry replied truthfully.

Severus blinked and looked square in the boy's eye for several minutes before giving a small smile. "All right Harry," he nodded, "care for a walk around the grounds?"

"Okay," Harry nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The uncle and nephew walked around the grounds for almost thirty minutes; their feet carrying them to the stables where some of the horses were grazing in the pasture. Harry climbed over and sat on the fence while Severus leaned over the top and they watched the horses for a few minutes.

After awhile the black Spanish horse name Volcano approached them and allowed Severus to pet him. Volcano was one of Alisia's horse and was very temperamental; Harry had found out the hard way.

"How do you get him to act so tame?" Harry asked.

"I'm not. Volcano has never been tamed; Alisia didn't want him to be. Volcano does as he pleases," Severus replied running a hand down the horse's snout, "if he likes you he's calm if not he'll run."

"Well that explains why he tried to attack me then," Harry quipped.

"He did that to all of us at first. No one could get near him but Alisia…but after awhile he'll learn to trust you and he'll come to you," Severus replied.

To prove the point Volcano nodded his head and let Harry put a hand to his mane before Minerva called them in to supper.


	17. A Christmas Eve Tradition

**_Wow so long between....please forgive life is hectic!_**

**_You guys are so lucky I've snuck in right now on work (shush)_**

**Chapter 17: Christmas Eve Tradition**

The weeks past and found the little family standing on Christmas Eve. They were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast all looking rather unprofessional in their pajamas around the table. Harry had to think himself lucky to be seeing these esteemed professors with their guards down.

Minerva sat slumped over her eggs and bacon staring at it as f she'd like it to just jump in her mouth. Her head was in her hands and her black curls were frizzy and in a messy braid while she wore large tartan flannel pajamas. Her glasses were no where to be found.

Albus's beard was braided and his hair was in a loose ponytail as he sat sipping his hot cocoa. He had his glasses on and was wearing dark blue pajamas with lemon drops dancing across them.

Severus was staring angrily at a few essays he was grading while he ate. His black hair was sticking up in places and he was wearing a black t-shirt and flannel bottoms.

Alisia was wearing the same large tartan pajamas as Minerva and her hair was on top of her head in kinky frizzy curls.

Harry's hair was as messy as usual and he had on a white t-shirt and blue bottoms.

"Mama….mama…MOTHER!!" Alisia snapped angrily at the professors sitting across from her.

"Hmm?" Minerva asked sleepily though there was a dreamy smile on her face.

"What the……DADDY!?" Alisia screeched.

"Yes?" Albus asked innocently. He looked as tired as Minerva but had an extra twinkle in his eyes.

"You kept her up all night didn't you?" Alisia asked eyeing him.

"It's conceivable," Albus nodded.

"Alisia! I told you I don't like to even think about that!" Severus snapped and stormed out of the room with his papers.

Alisia rolled her eyes and looked back at her parents.

"Thank Merlin mum can't get pregnant anymore," Alisia sighed, "I don't think I can take all these mod swings from everyone anymore."

Harry laughed at them as he dung into his breakfast.

"Kip!" Alisia called gently.

"Yes Lissy ma'am?" a small elf wearing the McGonagall crest on a pillowcase asked.

"Are the horses saddled for later?" she asked standing up and put her plate in the sink.

"Yes ma'am…Madam Nerva had me do it this morning…you know she and Master Al were…"

"That's enough Kip," Minerva snapped warningly suddenly looking very awake.

The elf bowed and disappeared while Alisia stood by the sink bent over shaking.

"Alisia sweetie are you okay?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Fine mama," Alisia stood laughing, "It's just so funny that my spell still works."

"What spell?" Harry asked turning around to look at his favorite aunt.

"I was about twelve and James and I were here for our first Christmas. Kip would never speak to us about what went on here so I cast a Gossip spell. Still works," Alisia explained laughing.

"So what are the horses for?" Harry asked taking up his plate and putting it in the sink.

"Every Christmas Eve since James and I found out the truth we spent it here on a horse back ride through the woods and a picnic in our 'Paix de Vie'" Alisia explained.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked. By now he was used to her saying snippets of French…he was even learning a bit himself.

"Peace of Mind. A small little break in the woods…a 'Sanctuary' James and I decided was ours to relax and collect thoughts in. Ever since then we went…now I take Severus…but now it's time you have it," Alisia smiled squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Alisia and Harry stood outside of the barn looking at two magnificent and slightly scary looking horses. One was completely white with the coldest blue eyes. The other was blacker than night with eyes that were bright red.

"Would you like Voldemort or Grindelwald?" Alisia asked walking between the horses and petting their snouts.

"Can you repeat that," Harry said looking nervously.

"Grindelwald…" Alisia said pointing to the white horse, "Or Voldemort," she said pointing to the black horse.

"Why do you name the horses after destructive and killer things?" Harry asked deciding Grindelwald was the safer choice and mounted the animal. Alisia easily mounted the other and they started off.

"Eh," she shrugged as they entered the woods, "I think it worries other people that come here. It humors me."

"But you named your dog after your dad," Harry pointed out.

"Yep… I name horses after evil things because they are so beautiful and spirited. I name other animals after good things because they are what they are," Alisia explained.

"You make no sense," Harry laughed as they carried on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After an hour of going through the woods they came out in a small clearing that was covered in snow with the sun shining like a spotlight on it. It was so calm, beautiful, and clean Harry looked amazed.

"Wow," he breathed quietly.

"This is 'Paix de Vie,'" Alisia smiled softly.

"I see why you call it peace of mind," Harry nodded as they dismounted and left the horses alone.

Alisia cast a warming charm on the blanket and laid it beside the fire pit. She waved her wand and lit the fire as Harry sat beside her.

"Aunt Lis …is grandma right that you may not make it?" Harry asked as she pulled food out of the picnic basket.

"She told you that?" Alisia asked putting a grape in her mouth.

"No…I uh…I sort of over heard her and Uncle Snape talking in her office one night during school," Harry admitted sheepishly.

She smiled but sighed and lifted his face to look her in the eye.

"I will be honest Harry…I'm not as strong as my mother or as powerful. I nearly killed her and they were forced to stop having children. I may very well die…but…I believe that giving this little child a chance at life is worth it," she replied.

"Isn't there something we can do though?" Harry asked, "I mean I just got you back…I don't want to loose you."

"Harry I promise you won't loose me," Alisia said softly pulling him into a hug, "I'll be here."

He nodded and the two spent the rest of the time eating and chatting about tomorrow's surprises.


	18. Christmas Day

**Chapter 18: Christmas Day**

Feeling like being a small child for once Harry woke up early Christmas morning and snuck into his grandparents' room.

He jumped on the bed shouting, "Merry Christmas Gran and Granddad!"

Minerva groaned and threw a pillow at her grandson as Albus sat up laughing. "And Merry Christmas to you too."

"Will you two shut up!?" Minerva snapped. The two laughed as they climbed out of bed and left the room.

Minerva went back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later as Severus, Albus, and Harry were cooking breakfast Alisia wandered into her parents' bedroom. She hadn't been feeling good all night and was very tired. She climbed into the large four poster bed and snuggled into her mother's arm falling asleep.

Minerva's arms instinctively went around her daughter.

* * *

Severus was looking at the calendar hanging on the side of the icebox frowning.

"You know…I got this feeling Alisia won't make it to February," he replied.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked placing the food on the breakfast trays for the ladies.

"She's miscarried twice since we've been married and she has been having cramps all night," Severus answered.

Albus turned around with a very worried look on his face.

"Severus you better call Poppy," he said leaving the stove and heading upstairs.

Severus nodded heading to the living room. Harry quickly finished cooking and then cleaned up before going after his uncle.

* * *

"AGGGHHH! AGGGH!!!" Alisia cried as she squirmed and writhed in the bed. Sweat was pouring down her face and Minerva rubbing her back was just not helping.

"Alisia please take the epidural," Severus urged holding her hand.

"Ummm no! It'll scare the baby and she'll just drain me more," Alisia cried shaking her head.

"Come on Alisia push! Push!" Poppy coached.

Alisia pushed with all her might and fell against the pillows crying.

"Come one Lisa Baby you can do it. You're stronger than you think. You can do this," Severus said softly. Tears shown in his eyes as he watched his wife's slowly diminishing life form.

Alisia turned to him with tears falling down her face.

"You will choose her if it comes to it?" she asked tiredly.

"I…don't make me have to please," he begged.

Another contraction hit and she sat up with Minerva's help pushing again with all her might.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus and Harry paced back and forth in the hall listening to the screams of Alisia. Albus went one way and Harry the other as they both paced back and forth.

"They'll be okay won't they?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue," Albs sighed.

Thirty minutes later the screams stopped and there was complete silence. The two looked at each other and hurried to the door as it opened and Poppy came out wiping blood off on a towel.

"Is she all right? Is the baby? What's happened?" Albus asked quickly.

"Calm down Albus calm down," Poppy sighed, "Everything is fine. Alisia is a sleep from exhaustion but she's fine and so is the baby. It's a little girl! You two can go in," the medi-witch smiled.

"Thank you Poppy," Albus sighed as he and Harry rushed in.

Inside the room they found Minerva and Alisia in bed. Alisia was sleeping curled up to Minerva as Minerva ran her hands through her daughter's hair. Sitting by the bed was Severus cooing to a small purple bundle.

Albus and Harry walked over to the Defense Professor and looked into his arms. There wriggling around was a small pink baby with a tuft of black hair and dark green eyes.

"She's cute. What are you going to call her?" Harry asked as the baby locked eye with him and stared for a minute before yawning and curling into her father falling asleep.

"Lily…Lily Minerva," Severus replied.


	19. Back at School

**_It's coming to an end dears. This is the last chapter!_**

_Okay well technically I have three epilogue chapters...but well enjoy!_

**Chapter 19: Back to School**

The all returned after the Christmas Holidays. Little Lily was in tow.

Severus had turned into the ultimate overprotective father over night and was completely paranoid about everything! Apart from Alisia, Harry, Minerva, Albus, and himself he wouldn't let anyone hold Lily for fear of germs. And he nearly pulled his hair out at whether Alisia should teach Potions or Defense. Either way he was sure something would happen to her or the baby.

He didn't want an elf anywhere near the baby till she was at least three.

In the end Alisia's superb skills at persuading Severus won out and Alisia returned to the potions classroom in the dungeons.

Harry finished breakfast quickly the first day back and hurried to the dungeons. There he found his grandmother cooing over the baby while Alisia sat a top her desk looking through the potions book.

"Hi!" Harry greeted hurrying to where Minerva was seated.

"How is she today?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine. I think she takes after her mother most. She just stares and observes everything," Minerva smiled bouncing the tiny baby gently.

"Arabella used to owl me every week and each letter would say how odd it was that Alisia just sat at the window and watched. Apparently her eyes would dart all over the place just taking any and everything in around her."

Minerva handed her grandchild to Harry and sighed ruefully as she put her head down.

"Uh-oh she's doing it again," Alisia sighed. She hopped off the desk and kneeled by her mother putting her head in Minerva's lap.

"Mina don't beat yourself up. James and I understood everything…we didn't hate you or begrudge you. We loved you and invited you in. You were there for every major part of our lived from eleven to now," Alisia said softly.

"But I missed so much before that," Minerva replied as she looked down at Alisia with tear filled eyes.

"You have a chance again. You have Harry and Lily. Don't let them suffer for your guilt. Celebrate they are here with you and tell them all the wonderful things about the rest of us. Celebrate you do have a future and it's staring right at you," Alisia stated turning to Harry as he smiled at his grandmother.

"That right there is what it is all about. It's what James and Lily gave their lives for. What Severus….what Severus may give his life for but it's worth. For just one moment of happiness it's all worth the price," Alisia smiled.

Minerva nodded and wiped her eyes as the students started coming in.

"I'll see you in the staff lounge later Professor," Minerva nodded and left the room.

Alisia smiled at Harry and took the baby as she started class.

* * *

The rest of the year went by as normal but ended with Harry going to a real home that year instead of the Dursleys.

Thanks to a Summer Surprise Harry now had a family that loved him and a New Start in the world.


	20. Epilogue part 1: Snapes

**Chapter 20: Epilogue Part 1: Snapes**

Harry defeated the Dark Lord in his seventh year and the death eaters were all tracked down and sentenced.

Severus was given and Order of Merlin Second Class for his spy work and given immunity from punishment. He and Alisia returned to their seaside cottage where they raised Lily and…Sebastian to enjoy life to its fullest and never take anything for granted.

Yes Alisia had another child. Six years after Lily was born she gave birth via caesarian section to a bouncing baby boy they named Sebastian Nacon.

Harry married Ginny Weasley just after she graduated and they ultimately had three children. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Alisia Lily.

"Sebastian! Hurry up we're late!" Severus called up the stairs.

"He's fixing his hair dear," Alisia sighed as she came down the stairs wearing a sexy tight fitting green halter top.

"Ugh we're already five minutes late!" Severus snapped.

"Another few won't matter dad," Lily laughed sliding down the banister and into his arms.

Lily was a beautiful twenty-one year old witch. She had graduated Hogwarts as head girl and captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They had won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup her seventh year. She was currently living at home and was under her parents' tutelage to be a potions mistress. She wanted to teach at Hogwarts.

She had blossomed beautiful and looked just like her mother but had her father's black hair. Her green eyes sparkled as Severus spun her around chuckling deeply. She had her hair in a curly ponytail and she was wearing a black version of her mother's dress. She loved black like her father but had her mother's personality.

"My genius princess!" Severus laughed.

"Dad!" she squealed as he finally put her down.

"I'm ready!" Sebastian called finally coming down the stairs.

Sebastian was the spitting image of his father from his black eyes and hair to his hooked nose. The boy was tall and lank. He was fifteen and was about to start his fifth year in Slytherin as a prefect. He was what several would call emo. His hair was long in the front and short in the back; he usually spent several minutes a day doing it. He was wearing tight skinny black jeans and a white t-shirt with black vest and black jewelry. His hair was covering most of his left eye. He had his father's snaky attitude.

"Good let's go!" Severus snapped, "No one needs that long to…how much gel did you put in your hair!?"

"Not much," Sebastian said.

"I hate this haircut. I can't see your eyes. How do I know you're looking at me?" Severus frowned.

"You don't," Sebastian replied.

Severus glared and was going to say something but Alisia wrapped her arm around the boy.

"Severus we're late." Alisia said pointedly.

"Right. Let's go," Severus nodded holding the port-key.

Everyone touched it and were whisked away to the Dumbledore home.


	21. Epilogue part 2: Potters

**Chapter 21: Epilogue Part 2: Potters**

"Mum where's my broom!? I want to play Quidditch at Grandma and Grandpa's!" James shouted from the top stairs.

"You're father has already put it in his pocket. Now hurry up we're late!" Ginny snapped.

"We'll get there Gin don't worry. Besides…Aunt Alisia and Severus are probably late too," Harry laughed.

Harry had grown into a strapping young man. He'd been giving the Order of Merlin First Class after his defeat of Voldemort and taken a spot in the auror training.

He was now the head of the auror department and married the the beautiful Ginny Weasley.

He smiled as his three children came down the stairs.

James Sirius was the eldest at eight years old. He had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Alisia and Minerva always talked about how much he truly favored his Grandfather James. He was very mischievous and loved to go to his Uncle Fred and George's joke shop all the time. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a lion on the front and jeans.

Albus Severus was the most like his father. He had the messy black hair and green eyes behind round rimmed glasses. He was six years old and loved Quidditch as much as his brother and father but was not as into pranks. He preferred books. He was wearing a white shirt and red sweater vest with blue jeans.

Alisia Lily was the youngest at just three years old. Everyone called her Allie. She had her mother's ginger hair and hazel eyes. Her favorite things to do were singing with her Aunt Alisia and playing the piano. She had her hair in two plaits and was wearing a blue sundress.

"Are we ready?" Harry smiled holding out the port-key.

They all nodded as Ginny picked up Alisia and they touched the book whisking away to the Dumbledore home.


	22. Epilogue part 3: Dumbledores

Here's the end the end folks! It's been swell!

**Chapter 22: Epilogue Part 3: Dumbledores**

"Where are my lemon drop socks!?" Albus exclaimed running around the bedroom.

"Albus they're right here. I was just finishing the laundry," Minerva replied entering the bedroom with a laundry basket.

"Oh all right," Albus nodded taking his socks out of the basket and kissing her lips.

"I suppose it's all right I'm running late seeing as so are the others," Albus laughed putting on his socks and lacing up his shoes.

"Yes I don't guess it matters," Minerva nodded putting away the clothes.

"Hello!!" a voice called from down stairs.

"There here! Hurry up!" Minerva called leaving the room.

"Where are they?" Severus frowned as he and the others stood in the foyer.

"We were upstairs in the bedroom," Minerva replied coming down the stairs tucking a stray hair into her braid.

Harry and Severus smirked to each other. They really got along better now.

"The bedroom?" Alisia smiled hopping on the heels of her feet.

"Oh honestly," Minerva huffed rolling her eyes.

The two families down stairs giggled as Minerva and Albus came down to greet them.

* * *

"All right ready….go!" Alisia shouted as she threw the quaffle in the air.

The family was participating in a family Quidditch game. Severus and Minerva were on the ground with little Allie.

"Amazing how simple gestures change everything," Severus observed.

"What simple gesture?" Minerva asked.

"A girl helping a boy off the floor after her brother tortured him," Severus replied.

"Alisia is a kind soul…you're very lucky Severus," Minerva smiled.

"We're all lucky. We have lives Minerva. I have a wife and children. You have your husband and grandchildren and daughter. We're free," Severus nodded.

"Free," Minerva repeated.

It was a brilliant word. They were free and life was good.

**THE END**


End file.
